Mi Gemela Malvada
by Selena Sorceres
Summary: Soy el caballero mas desgraciado de todos, por tener lo que tengo, una gemela! ... UNA GEMELA MALVADA... anecdotas del caballero dorado de Piscis contiene sexo y violencia... Yaoi y lemon
1. Regreso de la hermosa criatura perversa

No tenia ni idea de lo perversa que ella podría llegar a ser, me quedo loco, se supone que soy el caballero dorado mas hermoso y perverso de todos, pero ella... ha sido el ser mas cruel, hermoso y perverso que e conocido, mi propia hermana, mi gemela malvada...

Estas son las acotaciones de el caballero de picsis, que de hecho es mi signo, en este fic daré a conocer a Venus de Picsis la gemela de Afrodita, aquel monstruo cruel, hermoso y perverso que hace años le robo su amor de la infancia MM... pero ella dice "Hay mucho que quitar"...

**Mi gemela malvada**

_**El regreso de la hermosa criatura perversa...**_

- ¿Qué mas podrías quitarme si te lo llevaste todo... si te robaste el amor de MM?

Se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de su casa el caballero dorado de picsis Afrodita, sumido en el silencio de la noche con la mirada perdida, sus hermosos ojos fijos en el oscuro manto de la noche admirando los astros y principalmente a la luna que en mas de una ocasión fue testigo de el amor y la pasión que un día sintió por el caballero mas despiadado de las doce casas MM de cáncer... aún ese fuego de amor y deseo no se había apagado, se había mantenido encendido muy a pesar de los años y de toda aquella traición que había ocurrido hace ya 3 años... y aún ese cruel recuerdo lo torturaba...

**Flash Black **

Iba como de costumbre a encontrarse con su amor de la infancia MM en la casa de cáncer, con mucha cautela de que los caballeros de las casa vecinas no lo fueran a pillar... pero para mi desagradable sorpresa no era yo... el que estaba acostado en su cama recibiendo sus ardientes caricias, no era yo él que estaba gimiendo de dolor pero mas de placer al sentir esas agradables torturas con las cuales llegamos a los orgasmos mas grandes... MALDITA SEA NO ERA YO ÉL QUE LO EXITABA Y LO SEDUCIA A LO PROHIBIDO ERA NADIE MAS QUE ELLA... Era ella y no yo... era... mi hermana y no yo...

No podía... resistir el ver como disfrutaba el miembro de mi amigo dentro de la vagina de ese... monstruo porque solo a un ser como ella se le puede definir así... monstruo despiadado y cruel... me lo quitaste todo...

**Fin del Flash Black **

Él llego después de un largo viaje... no recuerdo exactamente a donde se había metido es mas ni me importaba en ese momento que por fin podía estar a su lado aunque no me dirigiera la palabra... caminábamos rumbo a la casa de cáncer ambos en silencio, subiendo escalón por escalón, no aguante mas y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad lo sujete por los hombros y lo empuje contra la dura pared de roca sólida y justo allí volví a probar de sus labios, jugamos con nuestras lenguas varios segundos, los mas hermosos en muchísimo tiempo pero se terminaron tan pronto... él me empujo y se libero de mis brazos, me miro con su típica mirada cruel y despiadada, increíblemente rompió el silencio...

- Afrodita... ya déjate de juegos quieres... hace mucho tiempo que esto se acabo...

- Lo se... y creedme que lamento mucho lo que ocurrió...

- No tienes nada que lamentar y por favor no me vuelvas a hacer esto de acuerdo

- Yo solo... – baja el semblante – quería saber si aún te importaba algo de lo que fue... ni siquiera nos despedimos

- Entonces lo que quieres es una despedida no es así? – dijo con su acostumbrada malicia en su voz y mirada

No fui capaz de responderle... lo deseaba pero como podría decírselo sin que el no creyera que me moría por estar con él... no quería mostrarme sumiso ante él pero una vez mas los instintos nos dominaron y paso lo que ansiaba y debía pasar entre nosotros...

Llegamos a su casa, donde acostumbraba a meter a la cama tanto a mi como a... no lo diré en este momento no me quiero acordar de eso...

Me lanzo a la cama y rasgo mi playera dejando mi pecho desnudo, el se quito su camisa y se coloco encima de mi, con una de sus garras comenzó a pasarla dejando un largo hilo de sangre... luego con su lengua removió la sangre a medida que con su mano acariciaba mi entrepierna hasta llegar a mi miembro que añoraba ser masturbado por sus feroces y perversas manos... lo masturbo violentamente hasta eructarlo, yo solo gemía me excitaba cada vez mas y él no se quedaba atrás, sus violentas caricias marcadas en mi lozana piel, tomo mi pedazo y comenzó a pellizcarlo con sus dientes causándome un agradable dolor luego comenzó a chuparlo mientras gritaba y gemía cada vez con mas fuerza, lo recorría y lo apretaba tanto que estalle en el orgasmo liberando mi semen para que lo bebiera con su acostumbrada mirada perversa... y su silueta bien formada de músculos firmes y su piel morena tan ardiente, pero el me engaño y eso no creo poder perdonarlo...

- AHHHH!... TU...AHHHH...

Cuando menos lo imagine introdujo tres dedos en mi ano para dilatarlo, grite y gemí como loco lo cual éxito a mi compañero, los movió con rudeza, como acostumbraba... pero... los deje de sentir y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en cuatro, era como si hiciera las cosas sin pensar como si el me controlara, me tomo de la cintura y me empujo contra su miembro y me penetro violentamente sin ninguna delicadeza y compasión por mi dolor, tuve otro orgasmo y me estremecí como una gelatina, comenzó con su bombeo de mete y saca, pero estaba callado se notaba que era una despedida... así lo acepte... así lo aceptamos...

Al día siguiente recibí la peor noticia que podido recibir en toda mi hermosa existencia, carta que lo iba a cambiar todo... que mas adelante me quitaría mi nuevo amor...

_"Querido hijo... las cosas aquí arriba se han complicado y tu hermana gemela Venus ha decidido volver al Santuario ya que aquí esta muy sola y te necesita, espero que la recibas bien y la cuides... por encima de todo es tu hermana..._

_Con amor... Tu madre que te adora **la diosa Afrodita**"_

- NOOOOOOOOOO! – grito desesperado el caballero de picsis

Todos acudieron al grito del hermoso caballero... estaba sudando frió y desesperado, no tardaron en saber lo que pasaba...

- Así que eso es lo que te horroriza no Afrodita? – dijo Shaka con su tono burlón

- Solo porque tu gemela viene para el Santuario... de veras te pasas de ridículo – agrego Camus

- Pero seria justicia que Athena nos manda a una amazona de oro... – dijo Aldebarán – por aquí ya no se ven mujeres

- Ella no es una mujer... es un monstruo disfrazado de mujer... – dijo Afrodita aun mas horrorizado

- Si un hermoso y sensual monstruo, - dijo MM muy cruelmente

Afrodita miro asesinamente a MM debido al comentario, lo mas seguro es que quiera revivir su romance con Venus y herirme de nuevo, no lo permitiré, de ahora en adelante ya no me interesara MM... olvidare a ese tonto amor imposible... mi verdadero y único amor lo encontrare al salir de la casa de picsis y así será o no soy el caballero mas hermoso de Athena...

Que caro pago esas palabras mi amigo Afrodita, si al salir se topo con el que menos se iba a imaginar y el cual seria la nueva victima de Venus...

- Hola Afrodita... – dijo Shun amablemente – estoy buscando a Milo se encuentra aquí?

- M...Milo... – dijo tartamudeando el caballero – s...si esta adentro...

- Muchas gracias Afrodita – dijo Shun cortésmente sonriendo con su tierna mirada angelical...

Al salir finalmente de la casa de picsis, bajando las escaleras con las mejillas de un tono rojo, él no... él no podía ser su nuevo amor, Shun de Andrómeda él caballero que lo derroto en la batalla de las doce casas... su oponente mas formidable, además él estaba saliendo con June de camaleón y si había algo que él si respetaba eran las parejas serias y comprometidas... además no quería ser un usurpador como él monstruo que se me apareció en frente con su rostro de ángel con sabor a demonio...

En efecto era ella, con su acostumbrado tono rosa intenso en sus parpados, su lisa y fina cabellera verde agua claro y su lozana piel blanca... sus hipnotizantes ojos y sus seductores labios rojos y frescos... llevaba el cofre de su armadura en la espalda y vestía como de costumbre... su mini falda de pinzas negra encima un cinturón de cuero negro con púas alrededor, un top atado con tiros por detrás y por delante en zigzag color rojo que descubría sus caderas bien definidas y un poco sus pechos, calzaba unas botas de tacón fino de cuero negro atado con cordones en zigzag por delante...

- Hola hermanito cuanto tiempo – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa picara

- Que demonios haces aquí Venus? – respondió irritado – viniste hasta aquí arruinar mi vida otra vez

- Vaya... – decía con su mirada astuta – al parecer me sigues guardando rencor por lo de tu fracasada relación con MM... ya supéralo hermanito

- JA! Para tu información yo ya no lo amo... – dijo engreídamente – has con él lo que quieras... además él te esta esperando ansioso

- Pues.. la verdad a mi tampoco me interesa ya... espero que no nos volvamos a fijar en el mismo chico porque siempre nos pasa lo mismo... como nos parecemos tanto y hasta en gustos...

- Mira ya cierra la boca Venus y por primera vez en tu vida déjame en paz me oíste!

El caballero se fue refunfuñando dejando a la chica sola en los escalones del Santuario... ella iba por la casa de Escorpio donde logro visualizar al caballero de Andrómeda que se reía divertidamente con Milo jugando póquer... ella lo miro y se sintió en el acto atrapada por la belleza del chico... de todos los caballeros que había visto en el Santuario el era la criatura mas bella y tierna que había podido mirar... no se veía salvaje como MM que solo le atrajo porque él acostumbraba a ligar el dolor con el placer... pero ahora seria tiempo de experimentar la ternura de un niño...

- Que hermoso eres... Andrómeda...

Era de noche y todos celebraban en la casa de Aries la llegada de Venus de picsis al Santuario, todos la admiraban aunque de lejos ya que se decía que su cuerpo tenia una maldición, así como de hermoso y sensual era de letal y venenoso como las rosas de Afrodita...

MM la tomo de el brazo con mucha brusquedad y la alejo de la multitud sin que nadie se percatara... llevándola a su casa para disfrutar de ese vicio que era su cuerpo el cual destruyo su único verdadero amor...

- Que demonios haces! – exclamo la chica – no te pedí que viniéramos acá

- Venus tu sabes que te necesito aquí y ahora... en mi cama y dentro de mi

Con su brazo derecho la sujeto de la cintura y la presiono contra su cuerpo, principalmente su vientre contra su miembro para que supiera lo que le esperaba...

No hubo de otra tuvo que volver a experimentar ese acostumbrado dolor placentero que hace ya varios años había probado... MM rompió salvajemente la ropa de la chica dejando su hermoso cuerpo semi desnudo... mordió sus labios con rudeza mientras seguía presionándola y rasguñando su espalda con sus garras haciendo que emitiera varios gemidos de dolor...

Un hilito de sangre escapo del borde de sus rojos labios, presiono su seno derecho con furia y ella grito y gimió hasta hacerla sangrar y justo allí la amordazo con unas tiras de cuero y la esposo por detrás con unas esposas de acero cromado... la tiro a la cama y rompió su ropa interior negra dejando su vientre desnudo, le dio un golpe en el abdomen para sacarle el aire y debilitarla un poco así tendría mas control de ella... Venus se encontraba algo inconsciente pero luego sintió un extraño pero inmenso dolor ligado con un placer inexplicable... le había pellizcado el clítoris para llevarla al éxtasis...

Jadeaba y sudaba frió la chica de picsis, no tenia noción de lo que pasaba solo se dejaba llevar por las torturas y las sensaciones de las cuales era esclava desde que tenia memoria... se sentía limitada, gemía con mucha fuerza pero la mordaza le opacaba los gritos y prácticamente no se podía mover... solo quería que se acabara ya no lo soportaba hasta que un dolor aun mas arrebatador se apodero de sus sentidos, la estaba penetrando muy bruscamente y ese duro y gran miembro ya le estaba causando estragos dentro de su vagina, era el colmo gemía como una loca a medida que MM se movía rápidamente y con mucha brusquedad... pero luego a la mente de Venus llego aquella escena donde vio a Shun reírse tan angelicalmente, eso le hizo olvidar el molesto dolor en su entrepierna y pensar en lo único que deseaba en ese momento, tener al pequeño Shun en sus manos y sentir su ternura angelical solo para ella y nadie mas...

Llegando a múltiples orgasmos exitosos Venus saco entre su ropa una rosa roja que MM al inicio dejo caer de su cabellera, era una letal arma que al ella arrojarla dio directo al corazón del caballero mientras este dormía... Todo esto lo hago por ti Shun... solo por ti... te tendré en mis manos Andrómeda serás mío y de nadie mas...

El caballero murió en el acto y no conforme con eso la perversa criatura lo degolló aun agonizando por el veneno de la rosa... su cabeza la frito en aceite caliente como venganza por haberla hecho pasar un mal rato a lo que ella llamaba violación... en cuanto al resto del cuerpo quiso arrojarlo los buitres pero así la descubrirían con facilidad... resolvió picarlo en trozos y darlo de comer a los perros del Santuario... pensó que les agradaría comerse al causante de sus sufrimientos...

Sin ninguna piedad... lo mato de la manera mas cruel y despiadada... era su venganza... y apenas empezaba... ahora en su mente maquinaba la manera de hacer caer a Shun en su red de viuda negra...

Hasta aquí llega por el momento, espero que les haya gustado... este es mi primer fic Yaoi... Sayonara

**Selena Sorceres **


	2. Un Demonio con cara de Ángel

Un Demonio con cara de ángel...

Al día siguiente todos notamos que el cosmos de MM había desaparecido del Santuario, bah nadie le dio importancia, todos pensamos que se había ido a unos de sus misterioso viajes, ni siquiera yo le di importancia que según mis camaradas debería estar llorando como una magdalena... aunque sabia que la desaparición de MM era obra de Venus no me interese en lo absoluto lo que le haya o no hecho, en fin en estos momentos solo puedo concentrarme en Shun, tengo que conquistarlo antes de que se case con June o lo perderé para siempre o peor... antes de que Venus decida quitármelo como lo hizo con MM...

Salí de la casa de Piscis y me dirigí al coliseo para entrenar con mis camaradas, aunque soy un poco aislado de ellos debo al menos intentar integrarme... aunque no me interese en lo absoluto...

Llego al coliseo y en efecto sus compañeros se hallaban entrenando, por boca de Shura me entere de las nuevas parejas que se estaban formando en el Santuario... Kanon salía con una de las amazonas doradas, Saga se le notaba a lenguas que ya tenia a alguien aunque como es muy reservado y cuidadoso no sabíamos quien era realmente, Aioria ya estaba saliendo con Marin, Milo tenia una novia en la ciudad de Grecia, Camus andaba ya de novio con la amazona de acuario Mikami...

- Oye Afrodita es raro que no preguntes por MM – dijo Shura mirándolo extrañado, sentados en las escaleras del coliseo

- Shura... por favor no me hables de ese sujeto – dijo calmado con los ojos cerrados mirando a sus compañeros entrenar arduamente, en especial a Shun – en estos momentos nada de el me importa

- Quieres decir que te resignaste a perderlo?... – dijo impresionado – vaya Afrodita tu si que eres fuerte en estos casos de despecho...

- Tal vez no es fuerza... Shura – dijo con voz profunda sin apartar sus ojos de Shun – tal vez solo es...

- Solo es que!... – dijo mirándolo muy intrigado y confundido

- Olvídalo Shura... gracias por escucharme eres un gran amigo...

- No hay de que... uhhhhhhh – observa que al coliseo entra Venus algo golpeada y lastimada – oye Afrodita mira hacia allá es Venus...

- QUE? – mira sin dar crédito a sus ojos

La chica tan pronto entro y todos la vieron con impresión y mas aun con preocupación, Shun sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella con mucha preocupación y le tomo las manos... dejando a Afrodita que se dirigía con Shura para allá fuera de base (stray 3 ponchado).

- Venus!... por Díos quien te lastimo de esa manera – decía agitado y preocupado mirando a la chica que tenia un semblante bajo... con su mano tiernamente le sube el rostro y la mira a sus azulados y hermosos ojos – por favor... confía en mi y dime... que te ocurrió...

Venus solo se limito a mirarlo con una inocencia muy bien disimulada en su rostro, solo Afrodita que la conocía como la palma de su mano no se dejo engañar por la perversa como todos los demás que se veían preocupados y alarmados, dispuestos a realizar lo que ella quisiera, la chica observo con mas profundidad los ojos de Shun y se percato de su alma tan pura e inocente, ella lleno sus ojos de lagrimas y abrazo a Shun sollozando como un animalito indefenso y asustado, Shun la abrazo para calmarla, Afrodita no lo soporto ni un solo minuto mas...

- Por favor Venus deja la hipocresía... se muy bien que ese es otro de tus dramas para tener a todos a tu merced ja!... – dijo Afrodita jactarte y victorioso... aunque lo único que logro fue que todos lo miraran con profundo desprecio y desaprobación...

- Afrodita por favor... ten mas corazón con tu hermana – dijo en tono de regaño Milo

- Cierto!... mira tan solo como esta la pobre... – dijo Aldebarán apoyando a Milo

- Creo que alguien le carcome la envidia o tal vez sean... celosssss – dijo Shaka sarcásticamente

- Señores por favor... – dijo Shun calmado separándose un poco de Venus, colocando su mano en su hombro – lo importante ahora es que a Venus no le paso nada mas grave... – la mira con una sonrisa angelical – Venus si no quieres decirnos nada no importa pero al menos vamos a llevarte a un lugar para curarte esos golpes de acuerdo?

- Ssssippp... dijo entrecortada y secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas

Shun y Venus salieron a paso lento del coliseo dejando a todos algo sorprendidos e inquietos, pero mas aun dejando muy furioso a Afrodita que apretaba fuertemente sus mandíbulas y apretaba su puño con rudeza, su cosmos empezó a emerger a causa de su odio contra su hermana, no creí que ella ahora iba por Shun y lo peor ya estaba ganando terreno sin siquiera declararle la guerra de frente, todos sintieron el agresivo cosmos de Afrodita y lo miraron impresionados... el también salio del coliseo muy enojado dejando a todos confundidos y un tanto asustados...

- Baya pero que hermanos – dijo Kanon colocándose las manos alrededor de su nuca – no Saga

- Si y después nosotros somos los que nos odiamos... –dijo Saga en tono serio

- Ellos siempre han sido así desde que la diosa Afrodita los trajo al mundo – dijo Shura con un leve suspiro nostálgico

- Ah si?... y por que se odian tanto Shura? – dijo Aioria interesado en el tema

- Pues por lo que acaban de ver... Venus siempre le quita a Afrodita lo que el mas quiere... siempre ha sido así desde que tienen memoria... porque creen ustedes que Venus se fue a vivir al Olimpo con su madre y Afrodita se quedo aquí eh...

- Pues creo que a alguno de esos gemelos les queda muy poco tiempo de vida... – dijo Mu con los ojos cerrados con un tono muy seguro de lo que acaba de decir – es evidente que Afrodita le acaba de declarar la guerra a su hermana y lo mas seguro es que sea a muerte...

- Mu tiene razón... y lo mejor será que estemos muy alertas e investiguemos bien este caso... yo no creo que su relación sea así tan solo por llevarse mal... para mi hay algo mucho mas grade tras esto – dijo concluyente Shaka

Shun llevo a la amazona a una de las casas del pueblo, la dejo en una habitación que era iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana del cuarto, sentada en la cama con el semblante bajo, la chica solo podía recordar ese momento en que miro los ojos del caballero de Andrómeda – que hermosos ojos – decía ella en voz baja para si misma – no creí que los hombres pudieran tener una mirada tan tierna y tan pura... – claro siempre había creído que los hombres eran seres violentos y perversos que lo único que esperaban de una mujer era un buen sexo, una leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, justo cuando Shun entro a la habitación con una cubeta llena de vendas, alcohol y cicatrizantes, le correspondió el gesto además de que se alegraba de verla sonreír después de haberla visto tan destrozada en el coliseo...

- Vaya... me alegra verte sonreír Venus – camina un poco hacia ella dejando la cubeta encima de la mesita de noche, mojando un pañito con alcohol para limpiar sus heridas

- No acostumbro hacerlo... – sin dejarlo de mirar – es raro que lo haga...

- Oye eso esta mal... – pasando el pañito por el rostro de la chica, ella aprieta los ojos por el ardor – deberías sonreír mas a menudo... – sonríe – así te vez mas bonita

- Es que acaso... no lo soy lo suficiente? – dijo suavemente sin dejarlo de mirar ya retirando el paño de su rostro

- Disculpa no quise ofenderte... es solo que te vez mejor cuando sonríes... donde mas...

- En la espalda... – se da la vuelta y retira la blusa de tiros blanca y luego remueve el sostén dejando su espalda desnuda y llena de rasguños y heridas

- Oh por Dios! – dijo alarmado por los rasguños... prefirió no preguntar mas y se dispuso a limpiar sus heridas, en algunas ocasiones ella apretaba sus parpados en silencio para no interrumpir a Shun debido al insoportable ardor...

En ese momento se escucho una voz masculina muy familiar para Shun – Shun! – en ese momento entro Ikki y al ver a la chica tubo la impresión de que lo observaba de reojo con ojos rojos como si fuera un demonio, con una mirada muy perversa al igual que una leve sonrisa macabra que se asomo en su rostro, este sacudió la cabeza y miro a su hermano Shun – Shun te estaba buscando...

- Ah... discúlpame hermano no te dije que estaba aquí... – deja el paño en la cubeta - por cierto hermano ella es Venus la hermana gemela de Afrodita... tuve que traerla aquí para curarla...

- Si ya veo... todo el Santuario habla de ella como una leyenda...

- En cierta forma lo soy fénix... – dijo un poco retadora con los ojos cerrados aun de espalda

A Ikki ya le había entrado la mala espina sobre la muchacha a la cual Shun ayudaba con gentileza, despedía una energía muy perversa que a la primera vista sintió y le inspiro miedo, era la primera vez que una mujer le inspiraba tanto temor, ni siquiera Pandora logro aterrarlo tanto como lo hizo esa chiquilla a primera vista – Shun recuerda que después de almorzar entrenaremos con los demás en el coliseo – con su acostumbrado tono serio y sin dejar de ver a la chica con determinación, salio del cuarto algo desconcertado por lo ocurrido y se propuso alejar a Shun de esa arpía antes de que le hiciera daño a su hermano menor...

- Creo que no le caí muy bien a tu hermano – dijo colocándose la blusa

- No te preocupes por eso... mi hermano no suele ser del tipo amistoso...

- Tal vez sea así - dijo levantándose ya lista para irse – muchas gracias por todo Shun... estoy en deuda contigo – estando frente a el

- No me debes nada Venus... solo te ayude porque no creo que seas tan mala como todos te describen... en el fondo de ese hermoso cuerpo de mujer mala se que hay una noble persona

- Gracias por pensar así de mi Shun... – le da un beso en la mejilla dejando al chico con la cara sonrojada de la pena – aunque no sea verdad... gracias... – se retira dejando al joven Peliverde muy sonrojado y triste por no haber sido suficiente para alegrar a la joven amazona...

Todos fueron al comedor, había una mesa rectangular para cada rango, todos comían casi en paz hasta que el tema de Venus volvió a salir a flote ya que la joven amazona no se hallaba ni entre ellos ni entre las demás amazonas...

- Que raro que Venus no vino a almorzar hoy? – dijo Milo notando la ausencia de la chica

- De seguro se quedo con Shun a curar sus heridas... tal vez no han terminado aun – dijo Aioria mirando a Afrodita apretar sus cubiertos...

- Eso no es verdad... yo vi a Shun hace rato en el comedor con los demás caballeros de bronce... – dijo Shaka terminando su sopa vegetariana

- Donde andará esa muchacha?... – se pregunta Aldebarán terminado si filete

- Por que se preocupan tanto por ese engendro genético! – dijo Afrodita con alteración ya harto de que le dieran demasiada importancia a ese monstruo, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de total desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros

- Afrodita... no estarás celoso de tu hermana nuevamente? – dijo irónico Camus

- NO TENGO PORQUE ESTARLO! – grito Afrodita levantándose de la mesa muy enojado – yo soy mil veces mejor que ella y no tengo nada que envidiarle! – se va enojado

Todos olvidaron rápidamente el enojo de Afrodita, para ellos el no era muy importante... Venus se encontraba en una cascada muy cristalina que estaba oculta en una cueva subterránea de la casa de Piscis, era un sitio del cual todos desconocían a excepción de ella ya que su madre la diosa de la belleza le había hablado de ese lugar y de el secreto de sus aguas, se decía que tenían un poder no solo regenerativo (que cura heridas) sino además que volvía irresistible a quien se sumergiera... era evidente que se preparaba para dar su siguiente golpe pero antes tenia que ocuparse de otro individuo, el hermano de Shun Ikki de fénix, sabia que no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de el ya que conocía a ese tipo de hombres, entonces debería tratarlo como cualquier oponente, una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, al recordar las bonitas palabras de Shun, lo deseaba ahora mas que nunca, no sabia porque ese chico la enloqueció tanto, eso no importaba ahora... salio de las aguas dejando su cuerpo desnudo y renovado, su piel mas suave y firme que antes y sin ninguna cicatriz que lo profanase, sus pechos muy turgentes y sus curvas muy bien definidas, ya estaba lista para su siguiente ataque, se puso la armadura dorada que la hacia ver muy provocante (realmente las armaduras de las amazonas son muy descotadas) y se fue a exterminar a su siguiente victima... Ikki.

Los caballeros de bronce (a excepción de Hyoga) se encontraban entrenando en las ruinas de un templo griego después de haber disfrutado del agradable almuerzo, Shun e Ikki entrenaban arduamente hasta que el fénix sintió un ken muy agresivo cerca del lugar al igual que todos que cesaron de entrenar para averiguar lo que pasaba...

- Ese ken... – dijo en voz baja Ikki – ya lo había sentido antes... acaso será!

- Uhh... hermano ocurre algo? – dijo Shun notando a Ikki un tanto inquieto

- De donde provendrá ese cosmos? – se pregunta Shyriu

- Creo que viene del bosque... – dice Seiya mirando hacia el espeso bosque

- Bien entonces iré yo a ver quien es - dijo Ikki caminando muy decidido hacia la entrada del bosque

- Hermano... – dijo Shun muy preocupado acercándose un poco a el – ten cuidado por favor

Ikki solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra mas que preocupara a su hermano o a sus amigos y se interno en el espeso bosque donde el ken se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y agresivo, era evidente que ya lo había sentido antes, cuando vio a aquella muchacha con la mirada roja y amenazante; se preguntaba si ella era una hechicera o un demonio disfrazado de amazona ya que su cosmos no era nada parecido a lo que durante guerras santas había percibido jamás, no parecía ni común ni humano... llego hasta un sendero donde se detuvo, justo en ese lugar se sentía con mayor intensidad el poder de aquel ser...

- Vamos sal de allí y da la cara... – dijo el fénix de manera retadora – ya es inútil que te sigas ocultando solo estamos tu y yo... como lo habías planeado seguramente – dijo finalmente cerrando sus ojos de manera irónica...

Y sus deseos fueron concedidos, la muchacha apareció entre la densa niebla que ya empezaba a surgir con su armadura dorada y una rosa roja en su boca con una mirada perversa y un rostro sem. sonreído con mucha malicia... – te estaba esperando fénix... le agradezco el no hacerme esperar tanto – dijo retirando la rosa de su boca con una sonrisa que inspiraba miedo aunque como estamos hablando de "Ikki" este no se inmuto en lo absoluto, lo que realmente lo sobre alerto fue el cosmos que en ella empezaba a surgir, no poseía odio alguno pero era aterrador y a la vez placentero por el aroma que empezaba a despedir que era una especie de entumecedor o alucinógeno, Ikki se percato al instante y logro mantenerse conciente pero en el acto fue atrapado por unas enredaderas con rosas rojas y espinas...

Forcejeaba contra las enredaderas aunque era inútil, ya ni fuerzas le quedaban, no se había percatado de que el misterioso aroma había consumido el 60 de su fuerza, Venus lo miraba maliciosamente como cuando una planta carnívora vela a su presa para devorarla lo mas pronto sin que esta se percate...

- Parece que te atrape Ikki... pero no te preocupes tu hermanito Shun no quedara desprotegido... yo cuidare bien de el... – dijo con un gesto sarcástico y malicioso

Eso gesto logro enojar realmente a Ikki, sabia de lo que era capaz esa víbora venenosa que estaba dispuesta a dañar a su querido hermano menor, su cosmos comenzó a ascender y a ascender hasta explotar y quemar sus ataduras...

- AVEEEEEE FENIIIIIXXX! – grito Ikki lanzando su ataque contra la chica que lo recibió y fue estrellada contra un firme y grueso roble quedando frente a frente con Ikki

Su semblante bajo no oculto su leve sonrisa maliciosa, Ikki volvió a sentir ese ken tan aterrador nuevamente solo que este se mostraba con mayor intensidad, ella subió su rostro y sus ojos se mostraron rojos nuevamente, Ikki sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y lo paralizaba dejándolo a merced de Venus, era evidente que ya lo había atrapado como un canario en jaula (sin ofender Ikki)...

Este se alejo lentamente de Venus que empezó a despedir y a elevar su cosmos dorado, el rostro firme y decidido de Ikki se había tornado de pánico y horror ante la muchacha que ante todos parecía un ángel, pero no, no era un ángel sino un demonio que se disfrazo de ángel para engañar a todos con su cuerpo hermoso y deseable... ya Ikki no tenia como escapar de su ken, fue cuando lo entendió todo, solo el pudo ver su mirada roja esa mañana porque desde un principio ya lo había condenado a muerte, tan solo lo había llevado hasta este lugar para cumplir su sentencia de la cual no había manera de escapar...

- ROSA DEL DIABLO! – grito la chica dirigiendo todo su ken contra Ikki en forma de un rayo delgado negro que dio al corazón de Ikki...

En apariencia, parecía no haberle causado ningún daño, sin embargo Ikki miraba en su interior un pasillo oscuro en el cual la voz de la persona que mas amo se escuchaba en forma de eco por toda la zona, llamándolo dulcemente entre risitas y cantos celestiales, pero luego noto que estos se hacían cada vez mas lejanos y poco audibles, era obvio que se estaba alejando...

- Esmeralda... esperadme amor mío... no te vayas... Esmeraldaaaaa!

No era un alucinógeno, ni mucho menos una ilusión que destruía la mente, era lo que en cuestión de instantes, en esa mañana había captado su ken al mirar de tal forma a Ikki, había encontrado su punto mas débil sin darle tiempo a que se defendiera lo hirió mortalmente allí, aunque lo hubiera descubierto de nada había valido...

- Ya todo termino... ave fénix... desde hace mucho ya te había matado... – dijo mirando como el cuerpo de Ikki comenzaba sangrar aun de pie con la mirada llena de lagrimas por sentir que había perdido a Esmeralda para siempre... – siento mucho el tener que matarte pero... no puedo dejar que Shun se me escape...

El cuerpo de Ikki cae al suelo sin vida, su cosmos desapareció en cuestión de segundos, cosa que todos en el santuario notaron... Venus desapareció del lugar dejando el cuerpo de Ikki boca arriba con una rosa roja entre sus manos...

Los caballeros de bronce llegaron a la escena del crimen y encontraron el cuerpo de Ikki, su mirada serena pero feliz porque ahora iba a verse con su único y verdadero amor... Esmeralda...

- NIISAAAANNNNNN!

_Perdóname Shun... por ser la causa de tu dolor pero... no te preocupes mi amor... yo seré tu calma y tu refugio... espérare a que vengas rendido a mi de dolor y te abrazare y te tendré en mis brazos... como cuando un ángel es consolado por un demonio disfrazado de ángel...no temas... Shun... yo haré que olvides todas tus penas en tan solo una noche..._

Espero que les haya gustado... vaya hermana que se gasta Afrodita, y lo que le espera a Shun... espero sus reviews... **_Selena Sorceres_**


End file.
